frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
SouL (song)
SouL is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty from his fourth studio album SouL. It was released as the lead single from the album on December 5, 2029 by Virgin Records. It was written by Frosty and Oscar Holter. Musically, SouL is a pop song that incorporates elements of rock, gospel and trap. The lyrics deal with Christianity and its ridicule of homosexuality. SouL received rave reviews from critics, with many claiming it was Frosty's best song ever. Many critics praised the matureness of the track, stating that it was nice seeing Frosty mature from singing about immature romance on Defined to standing up against social issues and singing about sex on SouL. Commercially, SouL became Frosty's most successful single of all time. It peaked at number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for nine weeks, becoming a new record for him at the time. The song peaked at number 1 in 32 countries, becoming a new record for Frosty. The music video for the song went viral, with 96.2 million views within its first 24 hours, breaking the record previous owned by BTS's "Boy with Luv" music video. It was extremely controversial, causing the music video to be restricted on YouTube for a few weeks. It stirred up controversy and caused Frosty to lose his deal with Apple. SouL is a seen as the song that proved Frosty was an artist rather than just a pop star. It also went on to become a song that is seen as a pro-gay rights movement anthem. Background Frosty revealed via Twitter in February 2029 that his new album would be sonically different than his first three albums and that he wouldn't be using as many producers, as this album would be a lot more intimate. By April 2029, Frosty had finished recording the album. He revealed via Twitter that this album would be "extremely personal, and at some points extremely depressing". He revealed in a later tweet that the album would be pop but with elements of several other genres. He confirmed later that the album would not be dance-pop driven like his previous three records, and that he would instead be going for a softer approach to music. Frosty revealed in an interview with Billboard in August 2029 that he had been suffering with depression throughout 2028, and that his husband tried getting him to go back to his Christian roots in order to help cope with the pain. He also revealed that he had seen a documentary about gay discrimination in January 2029, which inspired him to write the song. Recording Frosty enlisted vocals from the Mississippi Mass Choir on the song in order to produce the gospel effect. He also featured vocals from Kirk Franklin on the track, although he is uncredited. Frosty recorded the song in January 2029. After recording the song, Frosty knew he wanted the song to serve as the centerpiece of the album. Release Frosty announced the single on August 2, 2029. SouL was released for digital download and to radio stations on August 5, 2029. On August 15, 2029, a physical CD of the single was released, which including the titular song as well as a B-side, The Lord's Prayer. Following the success of the single, a vinyl was released on September 5, 2029, which included a remix of the song. Composition SouL is a pop song with influences of trap, gospel, and rock. The song features rock guitars, as well as a trap-inspired beat, with a gospel choir singing in the background. It also features a cathedral organ. Lyrically, the song deal with the topic of homophobia in the church and gay discrimination at some points, while also comparing sex and romance with a religious experience, similar to his previous song Spiritual. Critical reception SouL received rave reviews from critics, with many claiming it was Frosty's best song ever. Many critics praised the matureness of the track, stating that it was nice seeing Frosty mature from singing about immature romance on Defined to standing up against social issues and singing about sex on SouL. The lyrics were praised by most critics. They also praised the production of the track, stating that the fusion of pop, gospel, rock, and trap was unprecedented and would leave an impact on the industry forever. Chart performance SouL debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 on the chart dated August 11, 2029 at the position number 2, becoming his second highest debuting single after What's His Name debuted at number 1 in 2027. The song dropped down to position number 4 the next week. The following week, after the music video was released, the song went to number 1. It stayed at the number 1 position for nine consecutive weeks, becoming Frosty's longest-running number one. Internationally, the song saw similar success. The song debuted at number 1 in Australia, Ireland, the United Kingdom, and Singapore, thus becoming the first song to ever debut at number 1 in Singapore. It also went to number 1 in 32 countries, beating his previous record of 24 countries with Morning Glow, and thus becoming his most successful single by far. It peaked at #2 in several other countries as well, including Brazil, the Czech Republic, Netherlands, and Norway. EP On November 18, 2029, an EP, titled Remixes from the SouL, was released in order to promote SouL and You'll Remember. The album features remixes of both songs. A special Japanese version was also released which featured extra remixes. Music video The SouL music video was posted on YouTube on August 19, 2029. It features Frosty walking through a church, as well as singing with a Black choir in the church. Throughout the video, there is controversial imagery, such as burning crosses, burning LGBT flags, and gun imagery. Analysis Many critics analyzed the video as being a message against LGBT discrimination. Some also saw it as a protest against racism and white superiority, as well as a protest against repressiveness. Reception The music video for the song went viral, with 96.2 million views within its first 24 hours, breaking the record previous owned by BTS's "Boy with Luv" music video. It was extremely controversial, causing the music video to be restricted on YouTube for a few weeks. It stirred up controversy and caused Frosty to lose his deal with Apple. Many news stations around the world reported the news of the music video, and about the backlash of the music video. The Vatican released a statement against the music video, calling it blasphemous, and banning Frosty from performing in Vatican City. Frosty responded to this via Instagram, in which he called out the church for being discriminatory against gays. His response also earned news reports on worldwide television. His response lead to protests from the Westboro Baptist Church, as well as a statement from the Malaysian government, banning Frosty from entering Malaysia. Track listing Digital download # SouL Physical CD # SouL (CD Version) # The Lord's Prayer 7" Vinyl # SouL # SouL (7" Remix) Charts Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:SouL singles Category:SouL Category:SouL era Category:US number 1 hits Category:UK number 1 hits Category:Canada number 1 hits Category:Songs that went number one in over 30 countries Category:US Dance Club songs number one hits Category:Black Blood World Tour